


josh washes his disciple's feet

by tomyfuturejosh



Category: Jon Bellion - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bible AU, M/M, disciple!jon, dunion, i want to die, jesus!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomyfuturejosh/pseuds/tomyfuturejosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jon refuses to let his Lord wash his feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	josh washes his disciple's feet

It was just before the Passover Festival. Josh knew it would soon be time to leave the world and go to his Father. He loved everyone he had met on this Earth until the end.

The evening meal was in progress when Josh stood up and begun to remove his outer clothing and wrapped a white towel around his waist. He poured water into a basin and beckoned his disciples to come to him and allow Josh to wash their feet. After he had washed their feet, he proceeded to dry them with the same towel that was enveloped around his torso.

He came to Jon, who said to him, “Lord, are you going to wash my feet?”

Josh replied, “You don't understand what I am doing now, but you soon will.”

“No,” said Jon, “you will not wash my feet.”

Josh answered, “Unless I wash you, you have no part with me.”

“Then, Lord,” Jon replied, “you will have to wash not only my feet but my hands and head as well!”

Josh complied and removed not only Jon's sandals, but his entire outfit. Josh knelt before Jon and dipped both hands into the basin and splashed Jon's body with water. Josh poured water onto Jon's head and let it drip down his whole body, most droplets being caught in his beard. Josh let his hands slide easily down Jon's chest due to the water, his hands stopping on his hips and taking both hands in his own slippery ones. Josh rolled his thumbs into the his disciple's hands, washing them. After cleaning Jon's hands, he traced both palms down each of Jon's legs, making his way to his feet. 

The other disciples watched in shock as the rather intimate scene played before them as Josh slowly massaged Jon's feet with water much more lovingly than he had cleaned any of the other disciple's feet. Jon watched wide-eyed, legs twitching at the tickling feelings of someone's hands on his feet. Jon scrunched his eyes shut as he tried to push the feeling of enjoyment out of himself. He shouldn't be enjoying his Lord touching him like this, but he couldn't help it. 

Jon's eyes flew open when Josh abruptly stopped. When Josh had finished washing Jon's body, he put on his clothes and returned to his place. 

“Do you understand what I have done for you?” he asked them. 

All disciple's nodded their heads understandingly, grateful for their Lord's generous actions. 

All except Jon who was left astonished from his Lord's lingering touch on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell


End file.
